


Accommodations

by Rikerbabe



Series: Protecting What's Mine [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crisis Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Will and Hannibal must flee their latest safe house and head to Denmark with their daughter Clarice, who has a mild form of Down's. Prior to leaving, Will finds out that Hannibal's expecting again, but this time Will might lose one or both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614915) by [Rikerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe). 



> My sequel to "Decisions" which introduces Clarice Lecter-Graham.... She's got a mild form of Down's which makes it a little easier for both parents, but not by much. I have her at being intellectually more smarter than her peers (thanks to Hannibal) but she has the health problems that comes with it.
> 
> Anyway...Hanni's pregnant again!!! (I have come to enjoy making Hannibal pregnant.... don't know why, but I do like it...)
> 
> Will finds out that he could lose both so, that's a major kink in the storyline.....
> 
> Will Hanni survive or not??? That will come in a chapter or two.
> 
> This will run for about three or four chapters, so I won't tire anyone out....
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hannibal and Will received word from a highly placed contact that the police would be moving against them in the next few weeks. They then made the decision to move to another country and hope for the best not only for them, but also for Clarice's sake. Of course, much had changed between them during the two years they had been here and now it was three on the run instead of just two. 

Clarice had been born with a rather mild form of Down's Syndrome and had the faint appearance that went with it. Her mental development had been overseen by Hannibal, who had researched the different ways that a child with her issue could and indeed learn. The games that he played with her stimulated her mind, and Will worked on her physical development. They took longish walks along the beach and introduced her to tactile stimulations such as feeling sand flowing between her fingers and the feeling of it beneath her feet. Will took her into the shallow water, allowing her to splash and frolic in the water under his strict supervision while Hannibal sat under the beach umbrella and read the latest research journals on Down's. 

 

These visits were necessary not just for Clarice, but also for them seeing how they had been detained in the mansion during the long winter months and enduring the endless days of rain. Their moods were lifted by not only being out in the sun but also by their daughter's rapid development under rather unusual circumstances. Her physical was a bit behind other children her age, but it wasn't something to stress over, and her mental was more advanced than others her age. Hannibal was to credit for that, and he had started to teach her not only his native language but also French, German and even Danish. Will had stepped in and also started to teach her Creole French as well.

"She's had enough sun for the moment, Will. Don't let her get sunburned."

"I'm bringing her up now. I'm starting to get a bit red myself."

Hannibal watched as his husband brought her up to the spot where he was sitting, smiling softly as the little girl giggled happily at seeing her papa. He decided not to tell Will that his pregnancy test had come back positive that morning, but wanted to wait until Claire was asleep that night to tell him. How he would receive the news, Hannibal wasn't too sure.

Having another child at his age was not heard of, and it was considered extremely dangerous. There was a very good chance that Hannibal would die from this one and that would leave Will to raise possibly two children alone. That thought was enough to make him make a side appointment and rid himself of the child before Will knew. But he had decided against that, wanting to tell Will and then they both make the decision together. Hannibal didn't want to hurt Will any more than he had in the past.

"Here you go, sweetheart....That's my girl."

Will set her down on the large purple and gold beach towel and glanced at Hannibal, who was watching him with a faint smile on his face. Clarice had a sleepy look in her eyes and Will convinced her to curl up on the towel for a brief nap. She fell asleep after he handed her the teddy bear they had bought her when she turned one last year. He stroked her hair, smiling at the daughter their passion had created. Without glancing up at Hannibal, he asked him the question that had been on his mind all that morning.

"When are you due?"

"When did you find out?"

"Your scent is different....off....more so than when you were pregnant with Clarice."

"Oh...."

A silence fell between them and Hannibal didn't know what to say to Will. He glanced out at the water, watching the light play on the surface and felt a bit uneasy. They had always been open with one another, but this was a bit different. He knew that Will wanted more children, but Hannibal didn't want him to be the one to carry. Hannibal still had a sense of guilt when he would glance at Will's stomach and see the scar that was left from the semi gutting in his kitchen years ago. That had damaged his reproductive organs and had left Will with being at a higher risk of miscarriage than normal.

"You didn't think I'd not notice, Hannibal?"

"I wanted to tell you later after Clarice was in bed asleep. I didn't know how you would take it, knowing that we have to leave in a week's time."

Will smiled at Clarice and glanced up at Hannibal, who was still watching the light play on the water. He moved over to where Hannibal was sitting and slipped an arm around him, pulling him close. Hannibal finally glanced at Will, and then sighed softly. They sat there for a long while, the wind lightly whipping the edges of the umbrella and stirred up the sand farther along the edge of the water.

"When are you due, Hannibal?"

"Seven months, Will.......September 22 to be exact."

"Your birthday, then......What a present.....Do you want to know the gender or wait until the baby's here?"

"No..it's best that we don't know....there is a considerable risk to be carrying at my advanced age. We must be prepared for any and all eventualities. I might die having this child...or the you could lose both of us. At least you will have Clarice to remind you of me and the hell we went through to have her."

"I know, Hannibal...But I don't want to think about that right now. Where are we going to next?"

"I thought Denmark would be good. I have friends and contacts there both in the Government and the medical community. Clarice would be able to have the excellent medical attention that she needs and also I can get the care I need. You could go back to teaching at the University...no one would be looking for us there."

Will nodded, feeling tired and a bit achy from his sunburn. Glancing at Clarice, he moved to her side and gently wrapped the towel around her as Hannibal packed up everything and folded up the umbrella for the walk to the house. They started back with the sun slightly blocked by some clouds that drifted past it. once inside, Will carried her up the stairs to her room while Hannibal went to prepare a light dinner for the three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal talk further of their plans to escape and travel to Denmark. Will is concerned about Clarice and Hannibal's pregnancy but Hannibal tells him that Chiyoh will help if something happens to him in childbirth. Meanwhile, in Baltimore, Jack Crawford plans a renegade assignment to capture the "Murder Husbands" and bring them back to Baltimore for trial.

After a dinner of gently roasted fish and grilled vegetables, Hannibal and Will retired to the living room with Clarice, who was placed down on her play mat strewn with her favorite toys. Hannibal had picked them out, telling Will that they would help her with some of her fine motor skills that was slightly underdeveloped. Her vocal skills had been improving with them taking her on walks and asking her to describe the colors along with the shapes of the different flowers they saw. 

Watching her play for a bit, Will softly asked Hannibal about the arrangements that he was making for Denmark. There was concern in his voice about the care that she would receive there and the possibility that they would be discovered by Interpol, thereby being forcibly returned to the US for prosecution. 

"If they find us, Hannibal....what happens to Clarice?"

"They won't, mylimasis. There are some laws that even Denmark finds offensive. Jack won't be looking to the East, but to the South. He'll be watching for us in either Argentina or Columbia....I've dropped hints about those two countries while I was in the Baltimore State Hospital....Left enough false, cold trails for him to follow that will keep him busy for at least three, perhaps four years at best."

"I hope so, for her sake. What a trophy she'd make for him....'Hannibal the Cannibal's child'."

Will chuckled softly, and Hannibal glanced at him with a slightly confused look.

"Will?"

"Just thinking how that would look on 'Tattlecrime.com'........Freddie would have loved to be the first to post the pictures of our child. Imagine the headlines, Hannibal.......'Murder Husbands' Love Child'.........Of course, we would have to hunt her down."

They sat there for a while in silence, watching Clarice play in the gathering darkness of the room. She was a joy to them, especially to Will who saw his beloved give birth to her in one of the most heartfelt gestures that he had ever witnessed. Most had said he was incapable of love, but Will saw that Hannibal did indeed have that virtuosity. His carrying Clarice was that declaration of love and devotion to Will and he would have no one tell him otherwise.

"Is the house secured enough for us? I don't want the authorities on our front step some morning and us with no previous knowledge."

"It is well secured, Will. There will be no worries once we get there."

"Hoping you are correct, Hannibal. I'm not for being forced back to the States for a trial by Jack anytime soon."

"I do not wish for that scenario either Will. You and Clarice are the extent of my existence. Without the two of you, I would cease to exist in this world."

Hannibal rose to his feet and carefully walked around the child, intent on closing the blinds. They had prepared the house for her safety, insuring that nothing would harm her or she accidently harming herself. Will watched him, his eyes going from time to time to his still flat stomach knowing that their child was growing inside of him. Hannibal would have to slow down once he started to show, his energy would be needed to nourish the child and prepare himself to give birth. Then everything would be a bit more hectic, especially if the new arrival was born with Down's like Clarice.

That was only one of the things that disturbed Will greatly. If he was to lose Hannibal in childbirth, what would become of himself and the two children? Shaking his head slightly, he focused his attention on Clarice, who was talking to one of her dolls in a rather rough version of Lithuanian. Hannibal came back to the couch and sat there beside him, as they both watched her play and talk to her doll.

"If something was to happen to both of us, what will become of her?"

"Chiyoh will know what to do. I've explained everything to her, Will."

"Will she help us once again? I thought that she was finished with you."

"I told her about Clarice and my pregnancy, Will. For the children and you, she will help us when and if we need her."

"I see...."

Will leaned into him, resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal slipped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head with a soft kiss. The shadows lengthened as the early evening descended onto their house in a quiet part of the beach side community.

 

**Back in Baltimore Maryland**

Jack slammed the phone receiver down in anger, after being notified that Will and Hannibal had escaped from their last hiding place and was still on the run. He had been trying to track them for the last seven years now and was no closer to catching them. Trying every trick in the book, he couldn't get his superiors to give him the green light to put out an APB with Interpol and that grated on his already overworked nerves.

He tried to get the US Attorney General to issue an International APB, but that failed horribly as well. Now his own Agency was trying to shutter the Graham-Lector case for good this time. But he was still fighting to keep it open and active. Price and the others had tried in vain to convince him that there was no way the pair could still be on the run, after it had been reveled that one of them had given birth to a child with problems. There was no way they would be able to remain loose with a special needs child for very long.

Jack wondered why Will had chosen to run with Hannibal, and promptly gave up that train of thought. The only thing that mattered to him right now was to find them and bring them back to Baltimore for trial. He knew that the FBI wouldn't go along with his recommendation, and would have to take things into his own hands. It would cost him his job with the BAU, but bringing those two in for trial would be worth it.

"I will find both of you.....and I won't stop until I know both of them are either dead or back in the State Hospital for the Criminal Insane..."

What Jack didn't realize is the length that both Will and Hannibal would take to protect their family to the bitter end. He naturally assumed that either one of them would surrender and allow the other one to slip away with the child. There would be a fight, and it would be a fight that Jack would ultimately lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed and Hannibal's showing. Will has taken over much of the tasks while Hannibal rests and prepares for their journey to Denmark. He's tempted to take the abortion medicine but decides not to. Will's known all along about the medicine but has stayed quiet about it.
> 
> Meanwhile, Jack is still determined if not obsessed with bringing them to justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WOW** Never thought I'd finish a story in about 24 hours....
> 
> Anyway...building up to the main excitement in the next story in the series....Will Jack either break or break them and haul them in for trial??
> 
> (My $$$ is on Jack having a breakdown)
> 
>  
> 
> Translations as follows:
> 
> Tak fordi du ikke afbryder vores barn------Thank you for not aborting our child
> 
> Min kære--my darling
> 
> Min elskede--my love

The next several weeks went by with Hannibal planning their departure to Denmark and also dealing with the morning sickness that seemed to come upon him with a vengeance. Will had to do most of the cooking, with the smells making him extremely nauseous and not able to eat. Will had been worried about his health and started to insist that he slow down a bit and rest more. Hannibal argued that he could still do pretty much everything like he did before, except cook. But Will won the argument when their doctor told Hannibal he was to rest more than usual.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Will...."

"Have you taken your prenatal supplements this morning?"

A barely audible grumble came from Hannibal as he took his reading glasses off and glanced at the doorway to their bedroom. Will had him resting in bed after he became dizzy earlier that morning getting Clarice dressed for the day. He was now showing, and Will was becoming more protective of him and the unborn child. Soon they would have to leave before he entered the very last part of the second trimester. Any delay would result in them having to stay where they were and now it was a risk to their freedom as well as a risk to Clarice.

"No, not yet Will. I'll take it now."

Reaching over to the nightstand, he opened the drawer and for a moment was tempted to take the other medicine that was there. The doctor at the clinic had given him the combo medicine of RU 486 and Cytotec when he had thought about aborting Clarice, and it was still there in the nightstand drawer. Hannibal's mind played out the scenario if he took the abortion medicine instead of the supplements and decided that would go against everything that he and Will had carved out for themselves. Shoving that into the back, he took out the supplement bottle and shook out the two rather large gummies and popped them into him mouth.

Chewing them, he rested his hand on the bump and silently hoped that Will didn't discover the other medicine. He felt the baby quicken and smiled, gently rubbing circles on his stomach. Will came into the room and smiled, seeing how Hannibal was gently rubbing his bump. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand over Hannibal's, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"My god.....I didn't think think this would happen again. You were pretty much torn up inside from Clarice's birth."

"My body snapped back rather quickly, Will. It was as if I somehow knew we would want another child."

"I'm just hoping that this one won't hurt you worse. I can't raise two children alone, Hannibal. I need you with me...with us."

Hannibal nodded and glanced into the eyes of his husband, getting lost in those blue eyes as if it was yesterday he had been introduced to him in Jack Crawford's office. Will smiled that same nervous smile like before and leaned in to kiss him gently. A slight sound coming from the nursery interrupted the kiss and Will hurried to see what was wrong with Clarice.

Taking Will's momentary absence, Hannibal reached into the drawer and got the abortion medicine intending to get rid of it before Will returned. To Will, that would seem to be a break in the trust they had established while on the run and Hannibal didn't want to ruin the happiness that he found with him. Making his way to the bathroom, he opened the bottle and flushed the medicine down the toilet. He then stripped the label off the bottle and threw that into the trash, keeping the label for the fireplace, that was burning in the living room.

Coming back into the bedroom, he picked up his silk robe and slipped it on intending to go to the living room with the removed label. Will walked back into the room, and saw that he was up and tying his sash on the robe. Hannibal walked down the hall and into the living room, with Will not too far behind him. He quickly threw the label in and saw it catching, burning before Will could enter the room. 

"Couldn't stay in bed any longer?"

"No, I have to move about. To remain in bed for a long period of time is to invite the formation of blood clots. That would not be good for my condition. I was also getting leg cramps as well."

Will knew what he had done, but for Hannibal's sake, remained quiet. He had been aware that the doctor at the clinic had given him that when they had been told of Claire's condition, but knew that Hannibal wouldn't have taken it. 

"Do you want something light to eat?"

"Some of that soup we had at lunch, if there is still some left."

"There is...I'll warm it for you, Kæreste....."

"Thank you, Min kære..."

Will paused before he left the room and Hannibal turned to face him, his maroon eyes scanning his face as if he was looking for something.

"Tak fordi du ikke afbryder vores barn."

With that, Will turned and went to warm the soup for Hannibal, leaving the older man standing there in stunned silence. He considered going into the kitchen, but thought better and sat on the couch.

**FBI Offices, Baltimore Maryland**

Jack pulled up the satellite images of the beach community that supposedly they were living in and scanned for their house. From the images, all of the houses had the same roofs and layouts of the front and back yards. He refused to give up, now that he was so close to bringing them to justice.

Of course, all of his planning was being done off the clock and without official sanctions from the FBI and the US State Department, along with Interpol. He was doing this on his own which was a serious risk to his career and many international laws as well. 

"I'll get these bastards, one way or another...they will face justice for the many murders they've committed and the international flight they undertook,so help me god."

He muttered as he scrolled down another list of buyers for the last two years and found nothing that would indicate a purchase by two foreign men, posing as a same sex married couple. Jack's nerves were past the breaking point and only the dream of getting them to trial was keeping him going. He would continue to shadow them and strike when they least expected it. But the contact that he had really didn't know much as to where they were living at, but other to say it was one of the houses in the enclosed community. 

He hadn't been able to get someone inside the community to trail them, since the community was tight knit and everyone knew everyone else. A stranger would be highly suspicious. Jack finally decided to wait and gather his information to present to his superiors and prove once and for all that they were still alive and had to be brought to justice at long last.


End file.
